Heart Thief
by SalurinChan
Summary: Natsu learned something from gildarts, Everyone was shocked with natsu saying straight-forward to lucy. lucy shocked and smashed natsu but the there was a suspicious mission with a high reward! ( sorry for my bad english )
1. Chapter 1

Hiiii minnaaaaa~

Im writing this story for fun about natsu,lucy,gray,juvia, ,wendy and other ( of course the triple cat )

If you don't like …. SORRY

Warning : character don't even belong to me

Chapter 1. Gildarts Fault

In the guild at sunny day with everyone laughing…. Singing…

The girls having a tea (except cana –of course-)

And the guys in fighting with silly Face and they face is ruined cuz Erza punch.

The girls can't do nothing but laugh at them.

"ne, lucy… im gonna do some mission.. im gonna back late" Levy said to lucy with showing what the mission are. Lucy accepted the apology and let levy go to mission with her teammates.

"ummm….. how do I get 70.000 jewels in a day" poor lucy

"it's about rent, right?" mirajane washing the glass with cheerfull smile.

"duh" lucy playing with the glass she used to drink

"then just do mission" Mirajane washing another glass of beer while cana just drinking beer. And then lucy and mirajane and the other girl watching the boys fighting non-stop.

"damn you ice-bastard" natsu punch gray

"shut up you fire-mouth" gray kick natsu out

Them both got lost the control cuz erza smashed them hard " you guys never know how to learn" Erza face is totally angry and then gray and natsu both hugged each other "im sorry ma'am we gonna be a totaaaaaallly goooooooooooooood friend" and they sing together.

Erza walk into the girls "lucy how much do you need now for your rent?"

"eh? I actually got 50.000 jewels but damn! natsu and happy took them"lucy answered with pitiful face

"hey we bought delicious meat with that money" natsu walk to lucy and other and gray do the same

"well that my goddam money for my freaking rent" lucy smashed natsu and happy face. Everyone else just laughing.

"ah yea lucy I forgot to tell you something" natsu get closer to lucy

"hmm…..? what is it? If it a mission count me in" Lucy is all fired-up

"let's have a kiss!" natsu say it innocently

"EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHH?" Everyone was certainly heard it and shouted with shocked head

"wha…..what diz cu gay ( what did you say?)" lucy is trembling and make more space with the distance of her with natsu

"geeez….. why did everyone shout? I say 'let's have a kiss" natsu repeated but he got cheerful smile

"Hell no dumbass! " lucy hided behind erza armor to avoid natsu. Everyone got shocked the makao said " ah….. natsu reached his adulthood, finally its time" with satisfied look and then lucy explode… " natsu, I never thought you have grow fast" mirajane shocked " not you too mirajane" lucy almost want to give up.

Erza trembling "wow….." and then lucy almost fainted. "natsu why you suddenly said that, lucy almost fainted y'know" cana trys helping lucy but she actually want to tease her so badly.

"well….." natsu begin

_Flashback_

_Natsu was on his way to the guild but he actually at the forest and therefore in the middle of walk he meet gildarts_

"_whoa…gildarts… you're here? " natsu surprised looking at gildarts troll-face "oh natsu! Long time no se…. you became moore taller, I guess?" gildarts smile at natsu and pat him head "you came to fight?" natsu is all fired-up "hell no, im in man romance journey" gildarts step back and laughing at same time._

"_tch…" natsu bored… suddenly gildarts think he has smart idea " hey natsu you want to be stronger right?" gildatrs ask natsu with confidence look " hell yeah of course!" natsu that bored became excited. "your old man gonna give you advice"gildarts start lecture " what? Tch… who want that kind stuff" natsu bored again and started to leaving gildarts " it works you know!and it easy" gildarts try to get natsu back_

" _oh reaaaallllyyyyyyy?" natsu look at gildarts with suspicious face_

"_of course! Who do you think I am? Im fairy tail strongest wizards boy! " gildarts started to praise himself "its start with the link to your partner and your self! When you touch it and got it hot you get stronger! But don't think its really easy ( even thought I said its easy) its hard to make the partner accept it, You must learn man romance natsu!" gildarts lecturing natsu_

"_uhk? The heck you mean?" natsu confused "what I mean is mouth to mouth! Idiot-child" gildarts mock natsu "just do it with your partner! Hurry and do it!" gildarts pushing him and then he run and shouted " natsu gonna be fooled"_

_Flashback end_

"THE HECK WITH THAT STORY? " lucy starting to explode

"well he explain to detail but I don't care so let's do it" natsu said cheerfully "hell no" lucy step back more. "my.. my.. that so just like gildarts" mirajane comment, and the makao and wakaba clapping " wooaaah….. gildarts have smart idea I haven't watch comedy love drama" they got evil smile.

"okay…okay… im not gonna do it I guess" natsu said that and step back, lucy relieved

"but one think luce" natsu go to lucy

"what?"

"let's swap spit"

"HELL NO THAT'S THE SAME"

"aww….Okay"

"natsu is insane"

"lucy one more thing"

"WHAT AGAIN?"

"let me suck your tongue"

"HECK NO"

Everyone just laughed but juvia,erza,wendy and romeo is hiding under the table thinking about what gildarts says, juvia trembling and looking at gray. Gray noticed juvia look " im not gonna do it with you y'know" gray said it straight-forwad, juvia shocked badly.

"natsu I give you 40.000 jewels if you do it with lucy!" wakaba shouted to natsu while natsu is fighting with lucy " I give yo 30.000 jewels if you do it! But don't you dare do it in front of rome" macao shouted too joining with wakaba. When lucy hears about money she jump out but she get depreseed when know how to get the money.

"you hear that!" natsu smiled

"NO" lucy smashed him

And then lucy started to feel tired and get ready to go home but still annoyed by happy and natsu following her " he llllllliiiiikes you" happy shouted it cleary

"shut up" lucy get angry " and why you following me?" lucy get mad and shouted to them " well look at this." Natsu showed lucy a sheet of paper about mission and the rewars is….

"THE HELL 700.000 JEWELS?" lucy surprised with looking the rewars

"y' waanttt to dooooo itttt?"natsu and happy teasing lucy and lucy gotta admit she want to do it

"OKAY…. It settled tomorrow"natsu grinned

" but the request of the reward iss…" lucy looked at the paper carefully and her eyes wide open

"EEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…?"

Okay its not good! I know it! Damn it! Just tell me wether its good or not im totally gonna appreciate it

Btw sorry for my bad English

.


	2. Chapter 2

Ne, im sorry with the last one

It got many lost word….. im dizzy right now

Warning : character don't belong to me but the story is belong to me

Please enjoy

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chapter 2. Little red riding hood

With lucy wide open and natsu see it clearly

"THE HECK IT'S THAT DRAMA-BASTARD" Natsu yelled loudly ( if you renember the one that they in drama y'know? That he always say thank you"

"I can't believe it? And how the heck he got 700.000 jewels?" lucy got confused " I bet if Erza coming she's gonna bought all the costume" happy trembling

"riiiiiigggghtttt" the three of them agree it

"shaaa…..shaaall we do it guys? Without Erza?" lucy asking with trembling cuz she scares that she won't be able to go home again like last time.

"gulp…. I guess we should try it but if he don't give us the reward let's kill him" natsu answer and happy agree it "damn I can't believe it! I already accept this request! Erza should punch me now" natsu regretting

"don't worry natsu we gonna do this and you will be killed if erza punch you! I think gray will be delightfull if he got chance to punch you" lucy started to help the poor natsu "aye sir"happy agree with it.

And so it the next day coming and they in front of the thank-you-guy

"I can't believe it we here already"lucy trembling and natsu nodded

"guys…. My actors run awau and my wife…" the thank-you-guy explained but got cut

"WE KNEW IT! IT'S THE SAME PROBLEM" the three of them yelled together

"thank you guys"

"THE HECK!? WE HAVEN'T ACCEPT IT"

"the theme is 'little red riding hood' thank you guys"

"LISTEEEEEEN"

"im so sorry I actually already married with 32 wife but they all run away"

"HOW DID YOU GET THEM SO MANY?"

"well I faked my face with magic and accidently the magic is off and they see my troll-face"

"YOU USE CHEAT!CHEAT! wait you have troll-face?"

"you wanna see?"

The three nodded and he show it to them and the three of the laughing

"OMG! THAT'S WAS EPIC" lucy laughed " I NEVER KNEW YOU GOT THAT FACE" natsu laughed loudly and his stomach hurt "AA….AYYEEEEE….SIIIIIIIIIR" Happy can't stand with the troll-face.

2 hours later…. On way to guild

"in the end we accept it right?" lucy walking with tired face

"yea and we must go there tomorrow and find another actors" natsu trembling because the train

"the theme is little red riding hood right? Why don't we ask wendy? And we make romeo save him?" happy suggested with you-know-what-he-trying-to-do

"unnh….. you got good idea sometimes happy!" lucy praised happy " if charle heard it will she be happy and marry me?" happy ask and he eyes got picture of love. "too soon happy…too soon" lucy try to get happy back to reality and happy running with crying "YOU MEANIE" happy shouted

"EEEH?..."lucy confused

At the guild

"so wendy? Wanna try?" lucy explained to wendy about what happen and romeo too.

"I think it's a great idea!" wendy agree with it and romeo seems to agree with it. "WHY NOT MEEEEEE?" erza cry when she heard that she's not invited " im so sorry" lucy apologized.

And erza give lucy a forever-alone face "whoa… that look is scary y'know" lucy got scared and everyone too "then we all should see!" mirajane say it cheerfully "but don't ruin the stage or kill the people out there" Master Makarov giving advice but lucy knows that natsu gonna ruin the stage.

"YOOOOOSSSSSSHHHHHHH…..! im fired-up"natsu say it loudly

"the performance its tomorrow not now"lucy smashed natsu "since we got all then here's the costume" lucy show all the costume.

Btw even though in the real story red riding hood don't appears much about the father, it seems like gray gonna be the father and lucy gonna be mother ( BWAHHAAHA) and natsu be the grandpa (HAHHAHAHHA) everyone suggest it so that he won't destroy the stage.

"waaaah…..im excited!"wendy have bright face "me neither" romeo agree (romeo gonna be the wolf).

Since lucy and natsu feel bad about Erza, she got a role a grandma and happy got the pet famly role.

"tch…..don't messed up wendy" charle giving advice and wendy nodded with smile.

"YOOOOSSSSSHHHHHH…..LET'S ALL WORK HARD AND DON'T RUIN THE STAGE OR MASTER KILL US"natsu yelled and everyone nodded "if that bastard-thank-you-guy don't give us the reward the let's kill him"lucy continue and everyone nodded

"LET'S ALL DO OUR BEST" everyone cheered except juvia, she still got hurt about what gray say

"Unnnhhhh…..Gray-sama hate juvia" juvia cry and then gray come to her

"what the hell you still think about that? Just go get lyon kiss! He be delightfull" gray said that to juvia and juvia cry even more

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Did I do a good job? If you don't like it please tell me. Im gonna appreciate it.

But still poor juvia, btw here all the role about drama :

LITTLE RED RIDING HOOD

Red riding hood : Wendy ( wendy : teeheee )

The Wolf : romeo ( romeo : wolf! I guess)

The father : Gray ( gray : not bad ) ( juvia : waaa gray-sama as father) (gray : go away) (juvia : T_T)

The mother : lucy ( lucy : this is embarrassing )

The grandpa : natsu ( natsu : WTF? )

The grandma : Erza ( erza : at least I got a role )

The pet famly : happy ( happy : aye sir )

Ayeeeee… good bye


	3. Chapter 3

Unnhhh…..

Well….. hi everyone this about Faity tail Character but the don't belong to me!

And poor juvia… well just let get started shall we?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/

Chapter 3. let's kill that bastard

At sunny day the fairy tail wizard is suffering…

Suffering because they need to do a drama

Wendy is clumsy but she memorized the line….lucy line is easy…

Natsu is irritated the he won't say anything or do anything but only waving to wendy…..

Romeo need to always say wolf but he often blush…

Erza totally into it…. And happy only say 'meow' and spreading the brosur…

"guys, you all got fans" the thank-you-guy showed all the fans, as usual it's the same as before

"SERIOUSLY?"lucy exploding but wendy stop lucy for being explode…..And day to day the have all memorizing it and come the day of drama…..

"finally" wendy smile cheerfully " romeo… you haven't said anything this morning!" lucy look at romeo pale face "well cuz I must say like wolf…wolff" romeo blush….

And there they are…. The other fairy tail wizard supporting…..

And the red curtain is finally opens….. " I can't believe we doing this again" lucy feel a little regret. And then narrator start.

_Once upon a time there lived a crazy Famly _"CRAZY?"_ with a stripper father "_STRIPPER?_" and a lovely mother… and their clumsy child…_

"WENDY, I got a favor for you" the first line started with lucy….. "umm…what is it?" wendy ask to lucy "give this plenty poison apple in this basket to your grandmother" lucy answer and give wendy the basket.. " WAIT A MINUTE A POISON APPLE?" - people A. wendy nodded.

And the stripper dad come.. "be carefull wendy… your grandmother was a warrior not long ago" gray say his line with no clothes his have only wearing tie and pants "A WARRIOR?" - Peopple B "AND WHERE HIS CLOTHES?"-peopple C.

"whoa. A warrior" wendy curious.. "she's a hell warrior, im gonna off to work" gray tell her and drinking a coffe… "yea right..you gonna go with that clothes"lucy smashed gray "WHERE MY CLOTHES?"gray yelled. And natsu come "uh…eh…oh…." He talk like old man… "Gyahahahha…..Natsu is an oldman"max laugh at him…and natsu give a kill stare…

"WENDY HURRY AND GIVE THAT CRAZY OLD LADY A POISONED APPLE" natsu yelled to wendy and wendy nodded. "_wait a minute.. that's not your line" _ lucy whisper to natsu " shut up… im the one who got this job first" natsu irritated...

"aye…ayeee…" Happy sleeping "WHAT THE HELL WITH THAT CAT?" people A "A CAT DOESN'T SAY AYE" people c. "don't forget to use this filthy hood" lucy give wendy the hood. "WHAT KIND MOTHER GIVE HER CHILD A FILTHY HOOD?" Peopple C.

_And so wendy started walking to her crazy ex-warrior old grandma…_.. "WHAT THE HECK? THE NAME IS TOO LONG" people d. and thus wendy started singing and then romeo start his role…

Romeo hide behind the tree " it…seems like that she..she..deli..delicious.. woolf" romeo said it with the look of cat.. "THE HECK THE WOLF IS TO CUTE" people A. " wolf.. she's going to that warrior grandma house? Wolf…" romeo start following wendy.. "IS THE WARRIOR REALLY THAT POPULAR?" people d.

_And thus the wolf run to the warrior house before wendy come in… it seems the wolf have cute idea.. _"CUTE IDEA? IT SUPPOSED TO BE A SMART IDEA" people c. " well it seem kinda messed up" lucy said it in backstage… "yea" gray agree with it "You clothes damn it" lucy warn gray and gray yelled.

"so far so good that natsu not gonna ruin the stage" Master MAkarov comment it "you right master! Btw wendy look cute…" levy agreeing with master and mirajane only clapping cheerfully. Juvia looking at the photo she tooked when gray start the act "gray-samaaa".

_And then the wolf have come in to thewarrior house and meet the grandma… _and erza appears..

"WHAT THE HELL SHE SO YOUNG?" everyone… "my… what a filthy wolf" Erza mocking the wolf "whaddyamean with that.. wolf" the wolf against the grandma mock. And then they are fighting.. " you think you can with? I am a excellent warrior you know" Erza can't stand it and started with a fight "you betcha" romeo answer.

"oh no… erza has lost her dialog!... again" lucy worried and master makarov appears to be trembling cuz he scare that erza gonna kill them. " OH A FIGHT!" natsu is all-fired-up and gray stops natsu..

_When the wolf and the warrior fight… wendy come in…_ " oh no… grandma is being harassed" wendy worried about the granma and panicked…. The wolf and the warrior didn't notice about wendy coming in.. so they started a fight….

"I KNEW IT….." lucy yelled and crying because she already expecting this happening.. "what should I do?what should I do" wendy panicked and get her eyes ready to them.

"it can't be helped! I must save my grandma" wendy ready to act and put the basket of poisoned apple to the floor.. she move forward….

" …..roaaaar of the sky dragoooon" she use her magic to beat the, "WENDY DON'T DO IT!"lucy yelled to wendy but wendy doesn't hear it. "IS THIS REALLY THE STORY OF LITTLE RED RIDING HOOD?" people A "THIS GETTING CRAZY" people C " the council gonna kill meeeee" makarov started to panicked while mirajane only clapping.

_Both of the wolf and the warrior got beaten and the little poor wendy still panicked and run to her grandma…._

"no….grandma…don't leave me!..."wendy start to cry…. "IT BECAME TRAGEDY DRAMA" lucy yelled and confused…" Wa…wait let's just observe" gray calming lucy..

"oh wendy….you came…uhk…" Erza vomit of blood..

" … stay with me… let see.. I bought you an apple"

"that so nice of you but I don't think I can stay"

"what do you mean?"

"renember wendy… use your power to protect people you love"

"im gonna… renember…Thatataajas (that)"

"im so sorry wendy… say this to that wolf ' die ' okay?"

"yes im gonna…do that.."

And then erza close her eye….wendy crying…..and the people crying too " THE HECK EVERYONE CRYIING?" lucy yelled and crying too "YOU CRYING TOO" gray cry…

And the building is ruined…. "I KNEW IT! " lucy got angry while everyone is crying…

Everyone is clapping…and crying… and bravoing….

"thank you erveyone thank you" the thank-you guy is thanking

"so where's the reward?" natsu get closer to him and everyone do the same thing…

"what?"

"I say….WHERE'S THE REWARD?"

"well you see…. My new wife took it….so there's nothing"

"im so sorry but can you repeat it?" lucy move forward

"well….my new wife took it so there nothing I have!"

"THE HELL?"

"well I got really many debt to people and my wife…"

"THEN WHY YOU WRITE IN THE MISSION THAT THE REWARD IS 700.000 jewels?"

"cuz it make people accept the request…..right?"

"kay guys…. Let's kill him!" natsu can't stand with it and everyone agrees.

"Waitt..waiit…tomorrow.."

"you think you can get 700.000 jewels in 1 freaking day?"

"I will be pleasant to punch you or kill you" Erza make sound with her hand…

And thus everyone do a combination attack to kill the thank-you-guy-bastard.

"Fist of the fira dragoon."

"LEO!"

"Roar of the sky dragon!"  
"blumenbatt"

"Ice cannon-ball"

"aaaaaa" - I don't exactly know what romeo power are so I just write aaaa. ( Romeo : EEEEH?)

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Well this is not the end…..

Don't like it? Please tell me…. I appreciate it….

Juvia is having fun now about gray photo

Well….bye bye


	4. Chapter 4

Lolololol

Im back…..

Thanks for the review… im crying….. T_T

Btw have you heard that hiro mashima has revealed natsu and lucy child name? the name is 'nashi' if im correct… but in my country it's mean rice….

Warning : Character doesn't belong to me.

Im sorry for my bad English

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

Chapter. 4 promise?

At the evening… there's lucy and natsu on way home

"even though the reward is 700.000 jewels." Lucy talk with pathetic face

"that was all a liee…" natsu continued lucy words

"yea… the people say the performance was good but it feel like they mocking us"

"I know…. I haven't feel sastified with killing him"

"erza got worked up and she end up being in the hospital"

"happy run away took last coin of the thank-you-guy"

"wendy and romeo got taken by macao and mirajane…."

"gray got sick and juvia take many photo of him…."

" if only I didn't take the damn request.."  
" saying that wouldn't get us money y'know"  
"I know"

"at least wendy got experience"

"she got the gooood think… and I as grandpa?" "shut up its perfect for you" "WHAT?"

They both took a long sigh…. And regretting what they do

"Gramps.. run away from the council"

"yea….he's probally already got caught"

"well don't get killed by weak request! Luce! We better get a job…again…." Natsu try to help lucy..

"you right….. btw how come erza spitting some blood? Is wendy became that powerfull?" lucy look straight at natsu. " well erza said that she knew something like blood scene will happens so when the play started she bought tomato sauce with her" natsu answered trying to remember what happen.

"oh….wait..WHAT?TOMATO SAUCE?" lucy yelled but it's a good think that no one is around. " yea…she tottaly into it..

Then lucy and natsu got a telephaty from levy "levy its you? How come you can use telepathy?" lucy surprised and ask levy "well I learn it from warren…btw wendy is crying of embarrassment here.. you better help me lu-chan and natsu… oh romeo in the same situasion" levy answered

"kay be right there" lucy tell levy and started to walk faster with natsu. "men… she's crying?" natsu laugh.. and so do lucy..

They both laugh very loud with walking fast… ( sorry it's it weird this time?)

Lucy smile happy because of nothing and natsu too ( don't worry! They not crazy )

Then natsu saw her laughing non-stop then natsu stop … lucy surprised… "what's wrong?"

"no.. it's nothing" natsu looked down…. Then lucy get closer " it is because you don't get main role?" lucy start to think weird think, natsu didn't answer "or its because there are many girls trying to have gray photograps?" natsu didn't answer again….. "I KNOW… it's because everyone was mocking you as a grandpa?"…. natsu still not moving and lucy almost want to give up "aww…c'mon… it's getting creeping me out… natsu"..

From the inside lucy, she actually want to punch natsu because he's not moving at all but she hold back. She actually want to yell but she hold back.. she actually want to call erza or gray to punch natsu but she holding back everything.

Then natsu started to move and it make lucy relieved but when she looked up its was black… she shutting her eyes and can't talk because its touched (awww) all she can say is "mmmm…" and then natsu pinched lucy hands and lucy hurted and yelled "aaaaaaa…." Then natsu come in….. their tongue is dancing and then natsu letting lucy go…..

"OMG…. MY HAND IS SWOLLEN?!" lucy yelled and looking at her swollen hand… but natsu still not talking " OMG….! YOU DARE SHUTTING YOURSELF LIKE THAT" lucy yelled and smacking natsu head but natsu still shutting himself…..

Then natsu looked up and smile "gildarts advice only work a little but macao advice it actually work" that is what he say, lucy eye became bigger "what?"

"ah yea macao told me to do that and it actually WORKS!" he smiled cheerfully "but why I didn't feel more stronger? Weird"

"THE HECK?" lucy yelled and run with leaving natsu a punch in his nose… "eh?eh?" natsu confused and following lucy…. But she's gone…..

"Lucy?LUCY? where are y?" natsu yelled finding her scent but he found her easy… she was in the storage of her rent house ( I don't really know if there a storage so I just make it up)

"Hey luuuuuuceeeeee…" natsu try to open the storage door "open it"

"like hell I would"lucy answered "c'mon…..it's cold here" natsu still punching the door "then go home you pinky-bastard-annoying-stupid-grayrival-erzafollower-salamande-dragonslayer-guy " lucy yelled

"the hell that name is too loooong! And why 'gray rival' and 'erza follower is there? Is true that gray is my rival BUT….IM NOT A ERZA FOLLOWER" natsu yelled back and punching the door more hard….

"YES YOU DO!" lucy yelled back "NO" "YES" "NO" "YES" and they fighting words…..

"lucy… you better go out there! I hear that erza is back to guild and sastified with the play" natsu trying to get lucy out there… "SOOOOO?" lucy yelled as if she don't care…

"hey….. what's your problem? It is about that gildarts advice I do?" natsu trying to remember what's happening before lucy…. " OMG! IT TOOOOK 6 HOURS FOR YOUR TO RECALL WHAT HAPPEN?" lucy yelled… she finally standing but not getting out the storage

"it can't be helpeeeeeed….." natsu voice became a singing one "Wwait… ITS WAS GILDARTS ADVICE!"

"HOW COME YOU BELIEVE SUCH THING"  
"I JUST REALISE THAT HE'S LYING"

"OH REALLY…. MY YOU POOR LITTLE STUPID PINKY BOOOY"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"OH MY…. YOUR EAR IS BROKEN"

"NO IS NOT!"

"BAKA-!"

"GRRRRR…" natsu can't hold back and punched the door with his flame "FiST OF THE….."

"oh no… he's gonna come" "FIRE DRAGOON!"

The door instantly ruined and natsu finally can come in….. " finally….. " natsu mumbles…

"YOU RUINED IT" "I DUN CARE" "WELL I FREAKING CARE " "OH FORGET THAT…."

"well… how come you just did gildarts and macao adviceeeeee…" lucy starts crying " they just an old geezer… " her cry became more loud " and no one gonna marry meeeee… HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAA" lucy crys loudly and natsu is confused ( poor lucy for crying out loud )

"eh… then lemme marry you as a apologize.."

"eh"

"I said lemme marry you as a apologize…. Y'hear me?"

"you know natsu….. at time like this please don't be dumb"  
" IM NOT DOING DUMB THING RIGH NOWW!"

"is this part of macao advice?"  
"NO ITS NOT"

"then where the 'thing' ? "

"eh what thing?"

"YOU IDIOT IF YOU GONNA MARRY INNOCENT GIRL YOU BETTER HAVE THE RING OF IT"

"why?"

"IT'S THE SYMBOL OF MARRIAGE"  
"but we haven't marry yet"

"IT'S A SYMBOOOOL….."

" okay…okay… uhk what a hassle.. I gonna bought it so wait here.." "eh?"

Then natsu instantly gone…. Lucy confused but he's back with a noisiy sound

" heh…heh…heh… here's the thing you want!" natsu give panting…. " OMG ITS SO MUCH HASSLE TO GET THIS SMALL THING" natsu yelled loud….. and give lucy the ring

"ehmmm…. How do you get this?"

"I stole it from gramps room"  
"oh… its cute… wait.. YOU WHAT?"

"I stole it… don't worry he's just collecting this stuff…. Bad habit… he have two of this.."

"oh…. Master have that kind habit…."

"OKAY I HAVE APOLOGIZED! AND WILL YOU FORGIVE ME PRINCESS BLONDIE?"

"suuuuureeee… I never knew you would do this" lucy smile but when she remember what happens from the start she blushed and look a way her heart was beating fast…

" let's go to the guild!"

"sure… btw… let's just don't tell other about this"

"why?"

"JUST KEEP IT A SECRET! ITS DAMN EMBARRASING"

"okay..ahaha you sure are weird"

Natsu laughed and lucy kinda irritated about the weird thing but she don't say a thing and she only looked away and then they start to walking to the guild….

Lucy actually happy about this and smiling…. "man… you sure dumb but you can instantly stole my heary" lucy actually voice a bit loud but natsu don't hear about the heart thing

"You said what? IM DUMB?" natsu kinda yelled

"nopeee… but you sure a heart thief natsu….."

Lucy smile happily and the walk to the guild….

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Man… that sure long….

So? It is good?

I beg you please review… I will appreciate it

And I reading the review many time….

Good bye


	5. Chapter 5

Actually….

This is just an extra…. And short one…..

Character don't belong to me…..

Please review

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chapter 4,5 EXTRA

Day at the guild

"HEY NATSU HAVE YOU DOING MY ADVICE? DO IT NOW" macao shouted at natsu when he come in

"sure I have done it earlier" he answered straight-forward…. Everyone face was blank

"ahahah… you not a good at lying…"

"no im not lying… I already done you advice so give me the money"

"where's the proof, boy?"

"ask lucy"

And then everyone saw lucy behind natsu back… all lucy can do is looked away with red face… "damn you natsu you should just shut you mouth" lucy say it in her heart.

"HOLY… YOU DONE IT?"

"yea sure… NOW GIMME THE MONEY"  
"NO HELL NO"

"you promised"

And then natsu and macao is fighting….. and everyone just sighed and laughed…

"ahah… my pops really are something…" cana mumbles but lucy can hear it….

"you should have just stop your pop" lucy mumbles…

…..

Erza was eating 365 cake as her sastified feeling for doing the play…. She thought everything went well…..

Wendy and romeo is blushing remembering what they do….

Juvia is looking at gray photo when gray notice it he say it to juvia " pervert " straigt-forward… sure she is heartbroken…..

Mirajane is clapping ( I know… she always clapping )

"WHO THE HELL STOLE MY RING COLLECTION FOR MY DEAD WIFEEEE?" Makarov appears and shouted… natsu trembling and makarov saw lucy wearing the ring that familiar to him…

" my you wear a nice ring lucy" makarov smiled at her while everyone didn't notice it..

"natsu give it to me.. he's the one who stole it.. I didn't ask him to do it" lucy said it to makarov with cheerfull smile

"thank you for your honesty…" makarov smile and looked at natsu .. he's trembling " YOU DAMN BOY! COME HERE AND GET YOU PUNISHMENT" makarov yelled angry….

"whoa… natsu, you finally know how to treat a girl" wakaba said to natsu and patting his head..

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"

And then natsu received a huge punishment…..

"you not regretting giving me this… do you?" lucy ask natsu… they on the way to lucy house

" course not"

"really?"

"you my partner then its going to be okay"

" you can really talk normal now"

"WHAT THE HECK"

And then they laughing with a big smile…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lolololololo…

Im doing this for fun… don't like it? Tell me with writing some review….

Sorry for my bad English….

Byeeeeeeeee ! !


End file.
